The God of Deceit
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: The God of Lies does not like Luke Castellan. He helps Percy Jackson in defeating him. I still suck at summaries, huh?


**A/N: Hey guys! I originally planned on putting up this story after I finished Alpha Omega but then I said 'Ahhh, fuck it.' So here you go! Hope you enjoy.**

**THOU DOES NOT OWN THY PJATO NOR DOES THOU OWN HOO.**

**Olympus**

In Olympus, a certain minor god was leaning idly on his balcony. He had hair red as a sunset. His skin was pale. He had blue eyes which gleamed with mischief. He took the form of a 9 year old, often decieving his enemies. He wore a simple brown shirt with a blue jacket. He had jeans that went past his sneakers. He was best friends with Eris, the goddess of discord. He was Ortheros, the god of deceit, treachery, dishonesty and lies.

He sat on his chair on the balcony. Nobody trusted him, of course. _Especially _Apollo. Apollo's spectrum was completely opposite from his own. In fact, the first few seconds he became a god, Apollo had already shunned him despite the fact that he was his son. He sighed as he got up and walked outside. He shifted his appearance to blue hair and red eyes.

He put the hoodie of his jacket up to avoid being dissed. He walked to a certain part of Olympus where a cheery 17-year-old girl and a glum 15-year old boy were standing. The girl was wearing a normal t-shirt and a red skirt. The boy was wearing a red polo shirt with jeans.

"Hey, Ortheros! C'mon!" He smiled lightly at Eris. "Don't call me Ortheros, it makes me sound old." Eros, the boy, smiled at him. "Exactly." Ortheros looked around. "Where's Nemesis?" They both shrugged. "I don't know. Last night, she said something about removing her son's eye to change the world. Weird..." Eros muttered.

Eris looked at him sadly. Then he slapped his arm. "Don't be so glum!" Ortheros looked at Eros. "Why? What happened?" Eris rolled her eyes. "He ran out of his stupid arrows." He looked mad. "They're not stupid!" "Yuh-huh, they are!" Ortheros watched their bantering.

"So, uh, what's happening there on Earth?" Eris's eyes shone. "Did you hear? Kronos is rising. Some minor gods already joined him. Apparently, a boy named Perseus Jackson is trying to stop him."

Eris waved her hand and a vision appeared. A girl with blonde hair was leading a dark-haired boy, a Cyclopes and a satyr. "Is that..." She nodded. "The Labyrinth." Ortheros shivered frightfully at the name. He also recognized the girl, Annabeth Chase. He wouldn't forget the deadly experience he had in the Labyrinth.

_~Flashback~_

Orther Maxwell ran through the Labyrinth with his best friend who had coincidentially also been a demigod. Orther was a son of Apollo. While his friend was a son of Hermes. They ran through the maze randomly.

"Come on, Orther, this way! The bull thing is gonna catch us!" They were both about 9 years old. They were bleeding all over the place and Orther had a wound on his leg. "I...I can't! It hurts! Go without me, Luke!" His friend, Luke Castellan, widened his eyes. "No, I can't leave you here!" They had accidentally fallen into a Labyrinth entrance.

Luke hoisted Orther on his shoulder and went forward with a steady pace. He groaned and tried to reach for his bow and arrow which were on his back. Suddenly, the Minotaur had caught up with them. He was growling.

Luke dropped Orther and the two boys fell down. Luke looked fearful. "Go Luke, leave me..." Luke had tears coming out. "I...I can't." Orther smiled weakly at him. "I'll stall him. You-" He coughed up blood. "-go on." Luke looked at Orther then back at the Minotaur. "I'm sorry..." Luke ran away into the abyss of the Labyrinth.

Orthe laughed and grinned. He stood up with no problem. He had faked an injury with his leg. He looked at the Minotaur bravely. "Whatsamatter, doofus? Can't handle a puny son of Apollo?" He taunted it. It roared.

He notched an explosive arrow and shot it in the stomach. The Minotaur looked at him, confusion evident in his face. Then the arrow exploded. Golden dust sprayed all over him. "Ew."

He followed Luke's path and eventually caught up to an exhausted Luke. "Wha-" Orther plunged an arrow in his leg. "Sorry, Luke. But this ambrosia and nectar isn't enough for two." Luke looked at him with fear. "B-but you're m-my friend." Orther shook his head. "Survival of the fittest."

He grabbed Luke's bag and followed the path. Conveniently, there was a path that lead to an exit. He waved goodbye to Luke and went down the path.

_-A few hours later-_

Luke crawled his way to the exit of the Labyrinth. When he went out, he was met with startling blue eyes. At first, he thought it was Orther. He lashed out blindly until he saw it was a girl. The girl looked gothic. She had eyeliner and ear piercings.

She quickly helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone. He chuckled weakly. "Oh yeah, totally fine. With this arrow in my thigh, I'm perfect." She rolled her eyes and asked him, "You're a demigod, aren't you?" Luke looked up at her.

"I have ambrosia and nectar." Luke smiled at the girl. "Wh-What's your name?" The girl looked concerned while feeding him ambrosia. "Thalia." Luke smiled weakly again and fell into unconsciousness.

_5 years later..._

Luke, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover ran to the top of Half-Blood Hill. "Guys, come on!" Grover shouted at them. The Furies, hellhounds and other monsters from the Underworld were running after them.

"Luke, go ahead!" Thalia tapped her bracelet and out sprang Aegis. Luke nodded and carried Annabeth, who was injured. They were on the bottom of the hill when they heard a scream.

Thalia was overwhelmed by the monsters and was lying down in a heap. "NO!" Luke shouted. When the monsters dove in for the kill, a bolt of lightning hit Thalia. All in her place was a pinecone tree.

Annabeth was crying and Luke was staring up in shock. They heard clopping sounds behind them to show Chiron, who had a sad face.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Luke fell down, unconscious.

He woke up in a clinic looking place with a blanket over him. "I see you're awake." Luke slowly twisted his head to see a 14 year old red haired boy with blue eyes.

He lashed out at him and grasped his neck with two hands. "You...you left me there!" Orther choked and tried to restrain his hands. "L-L-Luke...ugh..."

_~Flash Forward to Present~_

Ortheros shook his head out of his memories. "Ugh, I've had enough of the Olympians anyway. Let's join them. Who's leading them?" Eros looked at him neutrally. "Some kid named Luke Castellan."

His breath caught in his throat and Eris who frowned at Eros. "Really? Is...is that who you heard, Eros?" Eris said nervously. Eros nodded, confusion evident. "Um...maybe..." Eris muttered.

Ortheros shook his head and smiled sadly. Eris had been told everything of his past and understood everything because she was the goddess of strife. Eros, however, didn't know.

Ortheros slowly morphed into his 16 year old form. "It's okay, Eris. Eros, Luke was my...er...how should I put this...colleague. After I had..._betrayed _him on one of our quests together, I ended up doing something heroic. The council voted on me whether I should be a god or not. It was a tie. I ended up being a god with a terrible position."

Eros sheepishly grinned. "You look better as a 16 year old." Ortheros rolled his eyes. "I say something really important and grim and you notice that." Eros looked down.

"Anyway, I plan on helping with that quest. I need to stop Luke, god or no." Eris smacked my arm. "Well, I'm coming! I don't know about Mr. Lovey Dovey over here though." Eros pouted. "It's Eros! And I am coming."

Ortheros chuckled at the two. "You guys seem so immature." They both pouted at him. "Hey!" They said in sychronization. "Well? How are we gonna get there?" Ortheros punched his arm. "We're gods, remember?" Eros mumbled something and they flashed into the Labyrinth.

They appeared at a dark corner and saw a huge door. "Huh. I sense some people in here." Eris rolled her eyes at Eros. "No duh! It's the Labyrinth." They changed into their 14-year old forms and walked in.

It was a bloody mess. There was an arena in the middle. There were bleachers around the arena where monsters, demigods and others were sitting. They saw a boy with jet black hair in the arena, fighting a boy with an eyepatch. On the side, a red headed girl, and a blonde haired girl were bound by dracanae.

"Holy shit." Eros said. Everybody looked at the odd trio. A gasp was heard from the center of the bleachers. Ortheros looked where the gasp came from. He sneered. "Luke. Pleasure seeing you again." Luke's face had shock which soon changed into rage.

"You...you will die painfully." He laughed coldly. "Luke. Who are our guests?" A cold voice rang out beside him. Antaeus. Luke sneered at him. "Sir, this is Ortheros, god of lies, Eris, god of strife, and Eros, the minor god of love. I have absolutely no idea why they are here."

Ortheros looked disdainfully at Annabeth. "I see you have betrayed Annabeth." Luke sneered at him again. "At least I'm not born to do so." Ortheros balled his fists. "Why don't you let go of these people. They haven't done anything." Luke looked at Percy. "No. They ruined our plans before."

Ortheros thought of a deal. In the meantime, monsters pointed their weapons at the three. "C'mon, Orther. Think of something." Eris whispered in his ear. "You and Eros get back to Olympus. I'll think of something." Eris nodded and grabbed Eros's arm and poofed away.

"Your companions are weaklings, god of lies." Antaeus snickered. "Fine, I have a proposal. Luke and I will duel. If I win, I take the 3 and leave. If you win, you do whatever you want with these 3 and I leave." Percy, Annabeth and Rachel wavered.

Luke smiled mischievously. "No, you will come with us. Deal?" Orther pondered over it. "Swear by the River Styx. I will use none of my godly powers." Luke swore and cleared the two boys of the court.

"Well, what's your weapon of choice?" Orther chose dual knives plus tomahawks. Luke, of course, chose Backbiter.

Once the two got in the arena, Luke lunged at the god. He sidestepped and tried to backstab him. He ducked and thrusted at his stomach. The god parried his strike and rolled backwards. He threw a tomahawk at him. He blocked it and he chose his time to strike. While distracted by the tomahawk, Orther lunged with the two knives aimed at his chest. Luke parried and disarmed both knives. He kneed him in the solar plexus and he fell down, the wind knocked out of him.

He aimed the sword at his neck. Orther began to laugh. Luke growled at him. "What's so funny?" Orther grinned. "Being the god of lies has its perks." Luke's eyes widened in realization.

Orther teleported to where they were holding the 3 demigods. He sliced the ropes bounding them and killed the dracanae. The guards charged at the four but then Orther teleported them out of the arena.

They were all breathing heavily. "Are you guys okay?" Annabeth nodded and looked at the teenage god. "Do...do I know you?" Orther sighed and shifted his appearances back to normal. "Yes, you do. I am Ortheros. God of Lies. But you know me as Orther Maxwell." Annabeth widened her eyes in realization.

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY, ALPHA OMEGA! To lessen my stress and to make you guys happier, I will revolve around the two stories. Like for example, if I post one chapter of Alpha Omega, the next thing I will post is The God Of Deceit. That's all.**

**Review and follow if you enjoyed. Favorite this too, if you want. Constructive criticism is allowed. Flames, well, will be used to make breakfast. Thanks!**


End file.
